


little by little

by halcyonwhispers



Category: Triple H (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual, Sexist Society, Shock, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: By now there would be fansites posting pictures of a stranger with his camera phone up Hyuna’s skirt. By tomorrow, people will begin to debate if her skirt was indeed too short. Articles will pop up by the dozens about this, and Hyuna will have to apologize to the netizens for causing trouble.





	little by little

**Author's Note:**

> i just want more triple h fics
> 
> and i love this ship too sooo.....

It honestly happened so fast that Hyojong didn’t even registered it until after someone, a girl, screamed. It wasn’t even Hyuna, but he understood by the disgusted laced in the cry.

Hyojong turned in just in time to see a man, mask over his mouth and nose, yank back his camera from under Hyuna’s skirt. One of their managers hurled towards him, firmly pressing himself between the two of them. He grabbed his arm and leaned into him. Their manager snatched the phone from his grip while the man started to struggled.

“ _Come on!_ I was going to delete it!” he said between the yells of the other fans. Security came up from behind him and took his other arm. They shoved past the other people in front of the crowded entrance, probably into Cube’s side door. “ _Aye_! Tell go, man! I said I was gonna delete it! Look, why was she wearing such a short skirt?!”

Hyojong stared at him. There was a moment of eerie silence in his head before he saw himself punch this man, this stranger, to the ground and keep hitting. Not stop even after he felt the rich crunch of a broken nose. He wanted to rip off his jaw and break in his head.

A hand pressed to his chest. “Keep walking, Hyojong!” Hoetaek snapped at his face. His arm wrapped around Hyuna, keeping her stuck to his side. She bowed her head to hide her face from the onslaught of flashing camera and outraged screaming. Immediately, Hyojong wrapped his arm around her other side and the three of them practically ran inside.

The security inside let them in and blocked the rest of the fans from storming inside. Hyojong released Hyuna from his hold as they sprinted to an elevator. “Holy shit,” Hoetaek  whispered when the numbers began their decesent above the doors. He blankly stared at the closed door and then back towards the area where their manager would have taken the man.

Hyojong felt his lungs tighten to the point where the air simply didn’t enter. He felt sick. Glancing at Hyuna left him a little surprised. She stared at the elevators with a steely look. She had her hand pressed firmly on her bottom. Her teeth sunk deeply into her bottom lip. He thought that it would burst with bloody beads any second.

“Hyojong,” Hoetaek called out, startling him, “go to the rec room, I’ll be right there.” The door opened, and he awkwardly peaked at Hyuna before turning around and running towards the side entrance.

“But-” he started off weakly and the words died in his mouth. He didn’t know what to do.

Hyuna stepped in the elevator and didn’t even pause for him to step inside when she pressed the button to their floor. Hyojong hesitated then took the step inside. He watched his feet in the heavy quiet.

How didn’t he see someone coming so close to them?

Because he was up front.

Why didn’t they let her walk in the middle?

Because there was never a need to keep her blocked off.

“Ahh,” came the whimper. Hyojong snapped his eyes up and straightened up at the swell of tears in Hyuna’s eyes. “I- I didn’t see him…” she whispered thickly. The tears overwhelmed her and she smothered a sob with her hands. Hyojong took a step towards her, hands coming out before him but paused. “Fuck. This…is so s-stupid…” Her voice broke and her shoulder began to shake from the cries. “How didn’t I see him?” She sobbed harder.

His heart was about to burst from the sight. Hyojong slowly placed his arms around her, giving her enough time to push him off, but she simply reached back for him. Her hands gripped the back of his jacket, pushing her face into his shirt. The sobs she let out echoed in his chest and he hugged her tighter.

Rubbing circles on her back, Hyojong pressed his check against her head. They were almost the same height. If she was just a little taller, it would’ve been impossible.

“Don’t say that, noona.” Please. “I didn’t and neither did Hoetaek .” We would have stopped it. “Manager is going to clear things up and it’ll be gone by tomorrow.” He lied through his teeth. Hyojong knew it and so did she, but saying anything else at the moment felt too cruel. By now there would be fansites posting pictures of a stranger with his camera phone up Hyuna’s skirt. By tomorrow, people will begin to debate if her skirt was indeed too short. Articles will pop up by the dozens about this, and Hyuna will have to apologize to the netizens for causing trouble.

Hui and he will need to pretend it never happened because recognizing someone looked at her like that, sexualized to the point of assault, meant they understood her status as a sex symbol, completely losing the little brother roles they had been assigned.  

Apparently saying she was sexy in front of a camera appeared more of an admiration than what the word the actually meant.

The door rang and they slowly opened. Hyojong helped her out and quickly into the rec room where the couch looked sadly empty. He closed the door behind them softly. Hyuna stood in the middle of the room dejectedly. “H-how didn’t I see h-him?” she uttered between tears. He took a step, then another, wrapping his arms around her thin shoulders once more. Her cried muffled against his chest.

Hyojong couldn’t imagine how she felt. Once his grandfather said god blessed him as a man. He never truly understood what that meant until a moment in high school where he saw a girl glance at him and a group of friends chatting on the sidewalk and move to the other side of the street. At first he felt offended. They weren’t delinquents. They weren’t dressed rugged or trashy, but then as he watched her walk ahead, he saw an older man wolf-whistle and laugh when she speed up.

He was ashamed for it then and that shamed increased by a billion at this moment. He wanted to apologize, but that meant nothing. He wanted to say he would watch out for her next time, but that was pointless. Why did she need to watch out for disgusted fucks when they didn’t need to exist in the first place? Everything felt _wrong_.

He’d seen Hyuna cry exactly once before this moment. After 4minute announced their disbandment, he walked into one of the dark practice rooms, having left his hat in their night before, and saw her in the corner. He almost didn’t see her but after he did, the tearstains on her cheeks were blaringly obvious.

Hyojong left without a word and they never mentioned it.

Hyuna wasn’t supposed to _cry_. She was strong, stubborn, playful…all of these things that didn’t involve crying.

Maybe it was time for him to learn that that tears were a part of her too.

“I’m sorry.” Hyojong had no idea where the words came from, but they filled the air and she suddenly stopped. She peered up at him, eyes rimmed red. Wisps of bright orange hair stuck to her wet cheeks. “I’m sorry you always get treated like this.” Like you’re a doll people can use and play with whenever they feel like it.

The last part went unsaid but Hyuna’s head plopped right back against his chest like she heard it anyways.

She stopped crying.

When she spoke again, it was rusted, “Don’t ever change Kim Hyojong. Please don’t.”

The words tugged at his heart. “Don’t ever change,” he whispered back to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> not really shippy so it can be seen either way.
> 
> ps; i love me some poly triple h too *emoji eyes*


End file.
